Room with a View
by Alaska-LoveU
Summary: House gets a new patient - a celebrity - see how the team will handle that. Good news for Hameron fans! This is a Pilot, would need reviews to write more, please read and comment! Good reviewer gets a say in the story line!
1. Flash and Paralysed

**Disclaimer: Do not own the show House MD – except for the character Sophia**

Room with a View

**Flash and paralysed**

Sophia looked around to try to find her bodyguards in this big crowd – impossible. Through the flashes and thousands of questions attacking about her personal life, she gave up and sat in the car on her way to this year's Oscar event. She nodded to her driver and finally began to breathe again – she was never going to get used to the paparazzi. She remember the audition for the break-though movie – how much she wanted the part – now she would kill for going back to stop her from getting the part. She loved acting and she loved singing – could not live without her guitar – the difference was the crowd, fans and annoying journalists showing up in her personal life – this was never what she wanted. She sighed and dreamt about her childhood home – her mother's apartment in Paris – Montmartre, how many times she dreamt of giving all this up to go back to be invisible again. A big light flashed and that was the end of the thought for now. She felt the car crash into something and stopped breathing for a while – did not remember anymore.

'This evening celebrity actor Sophia Kostamos crashed on her way to the famous Oscar award show. A car filled with paparazzi chasing the popular star crashed right into the front of the vehicle. Her state of health is still unkno…'  
'It is really not healthy for you small people to distract her little heads in the middle of work' – House declared as he walked in the room and turned the TV off. He and his staff had to been called on duty for one reason – Sophia Kostamos. The decision was taken by Cuddy – and as usual – House was not happy about it.  
Right in his steps followed Cameron with a tired look on her face. Last year she had married House and she was already 7 months pregnant and not happy about the late call-in. Chase and Foreman, who never actually got to go home, rolled their eyes and told them to get it together. It was amazing how things changed when people got married and had children – it was like they just got more important – or at least Cameron did – House had always taken himself for more than he was.  
'Why again is she going to be our patient – it has to be the traumas' – Cameron said tiredly.  
'Don't know, we should go and take a look at her' – and with that Chase got up and gave a look that made the others sigh and get up too.

Sophia opened her eyes slowly – she immediate had the feeling that something was wrong. Her eyes met two brown ones and a hallo from Foreman. 'What happened?' – Foreman opened his eyes wide at this question – 'Well, you got hit by a car full of paparazzi – or a least that is was the news claimed'  
Sophia rolled her eyes – 'I hate them – and I am NOT a person who hates a lot!'  
Foreman smiled and told her to get some rest. She nodded and he left the room. Due to the painkilling medication she had received, she slowly fell a sleep. She look to the left – 'Nice a room with a view' – and then she drifted off.

**So this was the first chapter – please Review!**


	2. Another Flash and Suddenly Paralysed

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the House characters – but Sophia.**

**2) Another Flash and Suddenly Paralysed**

Chase stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. This day everything just felt wrong. Or not that it felt wrong, it just felt different. After House and Cameroun got married, he had always had a strange feeling about Cameroun – until this day – now it just seemed to had gone away. And it was like House looked more at him and listened more to him – a feeling that was even stranger to Chase. Right now he had stopped walking due to the voices hitting him from around the corner – he recognised one of them to come from Cameroun and the other could be recognised as a nurse due to the slight whisper and gossip voice tone.

'I tell you that Sophia girl is just great – so funny, charming, not to mention very beautiful. Did you know she is half Greek, half French', the nurse half whispered, half yelled. 'Yes, I know', hissed Cameroun: 'I just met her, and the only in my head was that Chase will like her so very much! Maybe we can match someone here!'  
Chase could not see their faces, but he could clearly feel the wink that Cameroun had just sent the nurse. He chose this moment to walk around the corner. 'So… someone is mentioning me. Is something wrong?', he gave Cameroun a serious look and moved on. He always hated it when people felt things on his behalf.

He walked into the room where Sophia was. She had just received her lunch, and was biting the bread in less charming way. Chase smiled and was hit by what other people would call surprise. Not due to the food or the bread, but simply due to Sophia's long brown hair and completely apple green eyes.  
'Hallo Doctor, ' she said in a happy tone and swallowed the bread. Chase froze and then suddenly remembered to move. 'Hallo, how are you feeling?'  
Sophia smiled brightly and moved a little nervously in her bed. 'Well, okay. Still suffer from those traumas, but very good when I am awake.'  
'Yes, that is also what the test results tell us.' Chase was talking so much medicine to be focussed on something else than the curious look expressed in her apple green eyes. After explaining the results he paused for a moment to catch eye contact and found Sophia well asleep. He shook his head and was fast on his way – still with his strange feeling.

**Please review and suggestions for further development are welcome**


	3. A Call for Attention

**Disclaimer: I don't own House MD or any of the characters.**

**3) A Call for Attention**

Sophia woke by angry voices. Before opening her eyes she identified the one on her left to come from her manager. A tall Hugh Grant look-a-like with a thick southern accent and strong opinions. He always made Sophia smile brightly when she overheard him arguing with the press or some clever director. Yes, Morgan Manager – as he was called – always got his way. He was expensive, but good.

On her right she could sense more people. The talking voice she identified as Foreman's voice. He was trying to prevent something when suddenly another voice – she hadn't heard before – began arguing in difficult medical terms. This was the moment Sophia decided to open her eyes.

The man talking had a serious face. He was the kind of person you do not mess around with. He was learning on his left leg with a cane as a support. Sophia was confused. This guy obviously knew what he was talking about, but he was not wearing a rope. Sophia looked from guy to guy, decided to give up on the two and focus on the person at the foot of the bed. She recognised him, but she didn't know his name. They had met shortly the day before. Sophia was reminded that she had fallen asleep in the middle of the conversation and felt somewhat embarrassed.

She caught eye contact with him and he smiled. 'This is Doctor House. He is rude, but very good. You have my word,' he winked at her. The two men had stopped arguing and now looked at Sophia. 'Well, why don't we just ask miss Universe? Did you sleep well?' – House looked directly at her: 'You don't mind me, do you?'

Sophia looked at her manager with a confused look on her face: 'Is this not you day off?' Morgan looked nervously around the room: 'Well, I can't let you stay here all by your self!' But by then Sophia was no longer conscious, House had emptied the needle and left the room. Morgan sighed and walked out of the room himself.

Chase was standing in the same spot. He was deep thought. She was beautiful, popular, and rich – but none of these things were on his mind. He was wondering why Sophia could catch his full attention with her green eyes and French smile.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to write some more. Please review. I am having second thoughts about this story, so if you want me to continue you should review and suggest something that might happen. **


	4. Everybody in Deep Thought

**Disclaimer: I do not own House MD**

**4) Everybody in deep thought**

Full of thought Chase entered the team room after having left an unconscious Sophia. Foreman and House were having a heated discussion, but Chase didn't listen. Actually he barely sensed the patronizing words flying around. He just couldn't get his mind off Sophia. There was something about her that caught his sight, but he was not sure of what it was. Though he was certain that it had nothing to do with her being famous or anything – it was something about her character, personality, her smile.

Chase was suddenly aware of the world around him when everything went quiet. Both Foreman and House had left the room. They were standing outside the glass windows looking frustrated at him for not keeping up. Chase hurried out of the room – almost anxious to get on with something else, to get his mind of off things.

---------

Cameroun was on her way to the patient for a normal check up. Since the beginning of her pregnancy House had her doing all the easy jobs or tasks each day. Cameroun had made a protest but with House that never had any effect.

She pushed the glass door to the side and entered the room. Sophia was sleeping. Cameroun watched her from the door. Even though this patient was very ill with pale skin and dark around the eyes, Cameroun was certain that she could still charm anyone and convince then that she wasn't ill. Cameroun looked at her black hair, her white skin, and the beautiful and very feminine features in her face. In this time of her pregnancy Cameroun would get angry at almost every pretty woman she met. Even though she was happy about her own fortune, she still missed the times when almost every guy would look twice at her before looking away. Cameroun figured that this would be something every girl wanted.

As she turned around to walk out the door she caught sight of Chase running in the opposite direction. She turned and looked at Sophia, then turned again to look at the spot where Chase was seconds before. She remembered the nurse a couple of days before. Cameroun smiled – now she had a plan.

**Please review – I am open to all comments! **


End file.
